Maternity ward
by KatelinLovesReading2
Summary: rose and dimitri have sex, dimitri plans on leaving to be tasha's guardian, rose finds out she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Maternity Ward

()

It was the week after me and Dimitri had slept together in an old guardian cabin, and when I went to the gym for practice he looked nervous.

"Dimitri what's wrong?" I said worried.

"Rose!" he said sounding close to tears. This couldn't be good Dimitri never cried. He then continued on to say "I'm taking Tasha's offer to be her guardian." The tears were pooling in my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore I turned and ran out with tears running down my face. I ran all the way to the cabin locking the door behind me, I threw myself on the bed and cried. I must have fallen asleep cause the next thing I knew I was having one of Adrian's dreams. From behind me I heard Adrian say "Rose where are you everyone's looking for you?"

"Adrian just go back and tell everyone that I'm okay I just want to be alone." I said.

"Okay but if you don't make an appearance tomorrow the big bad Russian's gonna break down your door." Even at the mention of Dimitri I burst out sobbing. "Rose what's wrong? What did I say? Please talk to me."

"Adrian just go, I don't want to talk." I sobbed out.

()

A couple of seconds after I told her I was leaving she turned around and ran out crying. I'd never seen her react to anything the way she did just now. I decided to go and pack my stuff. While I was packing my phone rang it was Adrian. "Hi Adrian is there something you wanted?" I asked. "Yes actually there is, do you know where Rose is?"

"No I don't I haven't seen her since practice this morning. Why?" i was worried now.

"Well I talked to her in a dream to ask her where she was. I happened to mention your name and she burst out sobbing." I hung up without another word, I left my bags on my bed and ran out of my room heading for the one place her friends wouldn't look for her 'the cabin'. What I didn't expect to see was Rose leaning over the railing throwing up. I rushed to her side pulling her hair out of her face and rubbing her back till she was done. "Rose let me take you back to your room so you can rest." I said and she agreed, but when we got there all her friends were there.

"Dimitri did you know they were here?" She asked. "No my Roza I didn't."

"Rose what did he just call you?" Lissa asked. "I called her Roza and to be specific I said 'My Roza'."

"Dimitri why would she be your Roza though?" she questioned but before I could answer Rose said "I'm going to get changed, brush my teeth, and going to bed."

Once Rose was gone I told them of our feeling for each other and why I was leaving. I didn't tell them about us having sex though. And then I could hear Rose getting sick again, so I got up and ran into the bathroom. I went and sat next to her holding her hair and rubbing her back. At first I didn't notice the others; they were standing in the door watching me take care of Rose. It was then that I realized that she was naked; grabbing the nearest towel I wrapped her in it.

()

I was about to get in the shower when I felt like I was going to be sick again. I made it to the toilet just in time. The door burst open and Dimitri came over and sat next to me and like the last time he held my hair while rubbing my back. It was only after he wrapped my towel around me that I notice we had an audience. I was weak and probably needed a shower. I asked my friends to leave and that I would talk to them tomorrow. Once they were gone I said "Dimitri could you help me with my shower because I'm too weak and I stink."

"Yes Rose I will but you need to know that I'm only leaving because I don't want to ruin your chances of becoming a guardian if someone found out I could go to jail and you could be expelled."


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later ()

I had been getting sick every morning, and this morning while brushing my teeth I noticed that a small bump was forming on my stomach. I called Lissa asking "Lissa would you happen to have a pregnancy test I could use?" Lissa replied immediately saying "yes, but why? Are you?" I don't know but I think I might be, I just want to check." "Ok, I'll be there in 5 minutes." When Lissa arrived I let her in.

"Here you go Rose." I went into the bathroom took the test and waited 10 minutes, and then I checked it. It confirmed that I was pregnant. I put the test in my pocket and went back into my bedroom and showed Lissa. "Lissa can you tell my teachers I wasn't feeling good so I went the infirmary." "Okay see you at lunch." she said as she left. Once she was gone I got changed and headed for the infirmary with the pregnancy test in my pocket. When I got there I asked to see Dr. Olendzki.

"Hi, Dr. Olendzki, I'm sorry if I pulled you away from something important but I've got a problem" I said handing her the test. "Okay Rose lets run some tests. Do you know who the father is?" "Yes I do, but I'm not telling you or anyone else." After all the tests were done they all came back positive.

At lunch time I only ate healthy food. "Rose, why are you eating healthy food instead of the junk you usually eat?" Eddie asked. I'll tell you guys later in my room after classes." While they were in classes I called my mom.

She picked up on the first ring. "Hi, Rose why are you not in class?" "Mom please don't get mad at me but I'm pregnant." "WHAT? Who is the father?" "The only person I've ever slept with was a dhampir. Mom Dimitri is the father." "Rose does he know?" "No, he doesn't know, he left to be Tasha Ozera's guardian 2 weeks ago." "Well go call him then call me back and tell me what he said." "Ok, bye." Before I could change my mind I dialled his number, he picked up on the first ring. "Rose, what's wrong? Why aren't you in class?" "Dimitri there's no easy way to say this but I'm pregnant and you're the father."

"What how is that possible?" "It's possible because I'm shadow kissed, will you please come back and help me through this." "I'll see what I can arrange but I will get there as soon as I can." "Thank you Dimitri I love you so much." "I love you to Roza, does your mom know?" "Yeah, I didn't know what to do so I called my mom. She's the one who told me to call you. I'll let you go so you can talk to Tasha and because my mom wants me to call her back." "Okay, bye I love you Roza." "Bye Dimitri I love you too."

After I hung up with Dimitri I called my mom "Hi, Rose what did he say?" "He said that he was going to talk to Tasha and then he would get here as soon as he can, he also said he loves me and that he misses me." "Rose I'm coming down as well and once Dimitri arrives you, me and him are going to sit down and talk. Right now I need to pack. I'll see you tomorrow Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner

After supper my friends followed me to my room. When we got to my room I told them to sit down. "I'm just going to come out and say this, I'm pregnant" Eddie looked at me and said "Who's the father?" "This may come as a shock but the only person I've slept with was Dimitri" "What that's not possible. Dhampir's can't have kids together" "I can because I'm shadow-kissed."

"So anyone want to tell me what shadow-kissed means?" someone said from my doorway. I turned to see who it was and came face to face with Alberta. "Alberta how much did you here of what we were saying?" "Only the part where Adrian said that Dhampir's can't have kids together and you saying that you could because you were shadow-kissed."

"I'm shadow-kissed like St. Vladmir's guardian Anna. I'm shadow-kissed because of the accident me and Lissa were in, I did die for a couple of minutes but at the time Lissa hadn't realized that she had the healing powers. So when she checked to see if I was alive she unknowingly healed the worst of my injuries."

"And how do you know you can have a kid with another dhampir?" "Because I'm pregnant, I also talked to Dr. Olendzki, my mom who should arrive tonight or tomorrow, as well as called Dimitri and told him he was going to be a father." "WHAT? Rose did I here you correctly that Dimitri's the father?" "Yes you did hear me correctly. And before you ask I happened the week before Dimitri left which is why I was so upset when he told me he was leaving."

() 

I was surprised and worried when Rose called. "Rose what's wrong? Why aren't you in class?" "Dimitri there is no easy way to say this but I'm pregnant and you're the father." She said. To say I was shocked and happy would be an understatement.

"What? How is that possible?" "It's possible because I'm shadow-kissed. Will you please come back and help me through this?" "I'll see what I can arrange but I will be there as soon as I can." "Thank you Dimitri, I love you so much." "I love you to my Roza. Does your mom know?" "Yeah, I didn't know what to do so I called my mom; she's the one who told me to call you. I'll let you go so you can talk to Tasha and because my mom asked me to call her back." "Bye, I love you my Roza." "Bye Dimitri I love you to."

Once I hung up I lay on the bed and cried sad tears for the pain I must have cause her, and happy tears because I was going to be a father. I hadn't noticed that Tasha had gotten home until I heard her say "Dimitri why are you crying?" I sat up and looked at her and said "I have to go back to the academy." She looked back at me and said "then I'll go with you." "You can't I'm not gonna be your guardian anymore Rose needs me more and I need her in my life." "What do you mean she needs you more?" "Rose is pregnant with my child." All she said was "Go" and then she left the room. I packed all my things and called Alberta to let her know I was coming back.

()

A little while after I called my mom back Alberta came to my room and said "Rose I just came to tell you your mom is here and Dimitri called and is on his way back, he will arrive around lunch time tomorrow."

"Ok well once everyone is gone I'm going to change then go find my mom." Everyone started to leave so I got changed and went to see if my mom was in her rooms but she wasn't there so I went and checked the gym and sure enough she was there. When she heard the door open she whirled around, in a fighting stance causing me to back up. "Rose it's just you. How did you find me?" "Mom it was easy you were in one of two places your room or the gym, we're too much alike."

"Rose how are you feeling?" "Right now not too bad, but certain smells make me nauseous." "That's normal, when is guardian Belikov getting here?" "He will be arriving around lunchtime tomorrow. Why?" "Well we're going to talk about some stuff like what he plans on doing after the baby is here." "Oh okay, I'm tired mom I'm going to head up to bed." "Bye Rose see you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Maternity ward chapter 4

The next morning ( )

BANG,BANG,BANG. Who the hell is banging on my door at this early in the morning. I got up and answered the door. " oh, Alberta it's you, what's with the early wake up call?" I said. " Dimitri's jet should land in a half an hour, get dressed and we'll go and meet him there." Alberta said. Before she even finished her sentence I was in the bathroom and dressed in less then 5 minutes, I didn't bother doing my hair or make-up. "Ok I'm ready lets go."

As we pulled up, the jet was landing. I was out of the car and running as soon as I saw Dimitri. I ran and jumped into his arms. " I missed you so much Roza." He said swinging me around in a circle. " I love you so much Dimitri, don't ever leave again." I said kissing him. " I don't plan on ever leaving you again Rose."

"Rosemarie Hathaway what the hell are you doing, he barely made it off the jet for god's sake child." My mother scolded as she walked up.

" Guardian Hathaway it's ok really, I love your daughter so much you don't even know." Dimitri said.

Shortly after that Dimitri and I were walking to his room. When we arrived in Dimitri's room he put his bags down and picked me up and brought me to the bed. " So how are you and the baby doing?" He asked. " Tired, hungry, Alberta woke me up half an hour before you arrived." I said yawning. " I love you Rose, I missed you so much." He said kissing me.  
" I missed you too." I said as I curled up in his arms and slowly fell back to sleep.

*. *. *

A couple hours later Rose woke up wrapped in Dimitri's arms. She looked up to see what Dimitri was doing. Huh he must have fallen asleep shortly after I did. I felt Dimitri shifting as he was waking up. I moved up to give him a kiss.

" Did you have a good nap Roza ?" He asked his accent thick with sleep.  
" I slept better then I have in a while." I replied kissing him deeply. "Mmm Roza I love you so much." He moaned slowly taking my shirt off. " I need you so bad Dimitri, please." I moaned out.


End file.
